Twisted Love
by Metamorcy
Summary: [For woopy1]A mass murder has been going through school, killing off students, Zexion seems to have some kind of connection with them but the culprit or culprits might be the people he'd least expect but will he live long...full summary inside..light Zemy


**Twisted Love**

By: Metamorcy

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything_

_This has light yaoi, if you don't like, don't read. This is a warning. This is you Woopy1, my good friend,...do I need to continue?_

_A mass murder has been going through school, killing off students, Zexion seems to have some kind of connection with them but the culprit or _culprits_ might be the people he'd least expect but will he live long enough to realize who it is or will he perish just like the rest of them and become invited to meet death?_

Woopy1: Is this for me?

Metamorcy: Yeah, I guess. Happy Birthday.

Woopy1: Um...its not my birthday.

Yuan: Smooth move, Metamorcy.

Metamorcy: It's an honest mistake, anyone can make that, right?

Yuan: (snickers) For you that is.

Creed: Leave her alone, Yuan.

Metamorcy and Woopy1: on with the fanfic.

* * *

"It's the fourth one this month, things have been getting really hectic." Zexion stated watching a bunch of policemen surround the murder scene. It was a homeroom this time, a place for over thirty students with one of them killed brutally. At Oblivion High, many of the people that went there was either the brilliant minds that stayed in one section of the building and the dangerous kind, the other half. Zexion was in the earlier one and happened to be one of the top students of the school with a perfectly clean record. He was also quite popular among the people there but didn't allow anyone to grow to close to him. The place had a dress code regulation; everyone had to wear the same thing, a white long sleeve shirt, black jacket and slacks. Of course there were those that didn't give a care and wore whatever the hell they wanted. Zexion and all his friends weren't violent or bloodthirsty type though they were strange n their own way, but he didn't have many friends anyway, his love for books and his best friend Demyx was everything he needed. 

"I wonder when the killer is going to get caught." Demyx whispered, fidgeting and holding his hands together besides Zexion. He was terrified; anyone would be if there was some kind of mass murdering killer near by. His sea green eyes couldn't look at the scene, horrified by who could do such a terrible thing. Now Demyx was a kind person, a compassionate type that loved and cared for everyone near him. He was also a top musician in the school able to play almost every instrument they had with such grace and elegance that he had been claimed to be a pro. Demyx was always beside Zexion even when the tough times came to tear them apart but they remained intact stronger then ever. Demyx could never harm anyone; he was too polite and smiled with a hint of naiveté in it.

"So do I since no one knows who the next victim is going to be." Zexion sighed glancing away from the room as the door slammed shut on all the student's faces. "We can't go home either; the killer or killers had gotten one house undetected even with a security system on, murdering everyone that's inside." Zexion shaked his head, he felt like he was going to have a headache at any moment with the loud noises that repeated in his mind. His grip on the book he was holding tightened and the eyes slanted downward. "Its getting to be quite a pain, don't you think?"

"Yeah."

The first two victims had been horrifying, the whole school and staff had went into a frenzy trying to cover up the murders. Saix was the first one, a blue haired man who was short tempered with a large streak of beating people up. Everyone had seen this coming since not very many people actually liked the moon loving man. He had been found in the morning, strung up on the cafeteria ceiling, nailed tightly to it. A sword, most likely Saix's, was pierced through the chest, strengthening the grip on the wall. There was a large pool of blood, falling off the sword's handle, continuing to make it bigger at each droplet that fell. Some of the lights were blinking off and on, some shattered and others were hanging out, the glass the held it up cracked. The blue eyes were wide open, staring at anyone who dared to pass underneath. Now taking Saix down was the troublesome problem, no one wanted to do it, not even the firemen that had come to help. A hour passed and the nails and sword had came lose after a while, the sound of creaking as the boards above cracked and he fell forward into the blood with a sickening 'thump'. Some splashed off getting onto the staff and teachers' clothes; some even managed to finds its way onto the student as if cursing them to death. The sword drove deeper into the body, into the chest, with the bones and limbs twisted and everything destroyed inside the body, the intestines and stomach ripped out. Screams interrupted the school, some ran to the bathrooms to wash the blood off, others just started screaming for the hell of it and the school was closed temporally.

The next one was a man named Vexen, a genius but a creepy person altogether. He wasn't as well known as Saix but his reputation as a mad scientist excluded that in the science department. The blond was quite the person who loved to stay in the school's lab and make stuff using the chemicals the teachers provided. Vexen even began to look old from the constant overload of work and staying up doing all-nighters. The blond haired man was found burned to death in the lab with other dangerous chemicals even poisonous kinds spilled all around, glass vials were broken and the rest of the room was caught on fire, destroying any evidence of the killer. Half of the school had been burned to ashes, leaving the district to pay for the remodeling, tighten security and temporally sent everyone home for a few weeks until the killers were found.

The students started heading back to homeroom, backpacks slung over the shoulders. The warning bell had rung, telling everyone that they had less the three minutes to get in class. Zexion was in the lead; his slated colored hair covered half of his face with one visible blue grey eye peering into the numerous bodies bundled up together looking for a way through. Many of the paths were blocked so either they forced their way through or find a less crowded hallway to walk in. The two friends decided to try pushing, knocking people aside and over without sending a glance back to make sure that the person was okay or even to apologize. A few curses were thrown their way but it was either ignored or drowned out by the other. Demyx tried to keep up, his body getting tossed around like a piece of lettuce in a salad. His hand lost its grip and then lost Zexion somewhere in the fray. His sea green pools scanned the areas, searching out for the smaller teenager who had disappeared. Demyx squeezed though, managing to get to a corner, stood on his tipsy-toes, right hand above the eyes as if he was saluting and peered into the hallway. A glimpse of Zexion appeared farther away from his position who was heading straight to homeroom and seemed to not have notice the disappearance of his best friend. It was a moment later that Zexion decided to glance back, finding out that the hand that was suppose to be there was gone.

Zexion turned around multiple times until his eyes locked into Demyx's, he waved over trying to wait up for the blonde but the people surrounding him wouldn't allow that. The taller of the two rushed forward moving as fast as he could, weaving himself through the crowd while reaching out for his counterpart.

"Z-Zexion!" He called out; trying to get him self heard over the numerous voices that seemed to pile it self over each other multiple times.

The slated haired teenager turned again, having lost his way somewhere in the middle, slowly at first, eyeing through the group as he had lost Demyx's position until he spotted him again. Zexion jumped forward, taking his best friend's outstretched hand and pulled back using some of his strength. Now Zexion wasn't one of those strong ones like Lexaeus that worked out everyday but he could hold his own in a battle if it came to it. Demyx emerged, his clothes battered up and uneven but luckily none were torn off.

"Thanks a lot, Zexy-"

"Zexion." He corrected instantly as if it was a habit he had made over time of having to repeat the same thing over and over.

"I though I was a goner there." The musician sighed sleeplessly in relief, putting his hand on the chest to add a more dramatic effect. They entered homeroom, eyed the place first and then slammed the door on the noise.

"Your welcome."

The third murder was with a man named Xemnas. It had happened at home during the time when school had kicked out everyone seeing that it was too dangerous to teach. Many of the students were happy for an extended weekend but trouble followed quickly behind. No one knows what exactly happened but everyone in the Xemnas family who was staying at home was killed mercilessly. Xemnas had been stabbed multiple times at the heart, no where else and then was left too bleed to death on the floor. His older brother Sephiroth was hung to the ceiling by a rope tied to a still spinning fan, neck cracked to the side, broken. The three younger brothers, Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo were dismembered, each piece of flesh and bone taken apart then nailed to the wall. It came to the point where even the doctors couldn't tell whose was whose. It was a tragic day, some people mourned at the lost, others cheered at the grave, happy that the family had died off. Those _happy_ people were quickly arrested becoming prime suspects to the murders even poor Demyx had been placed there even though he didn't laugh _directly_, he was just became a suspect. Everyone, though, had been released, none guilty of the crime which left the police baffled. The country decided to heighten security in every school and neighborhood and make students go back to school seeing that it was only endangering more people.

Now when people entered the building each person would be checked out for any dangerous weapons or what not. But that was futile as another one occurred today. This one was named Nick, a popular jock in the football team who was well liked by everyone, even those that weren't as high up in the class system. People loved him and his cheerful attitude; it made him respectable and brave at the same time. However he was found in his desk in homeroom class, throat slit deep and wide open. Blood had covered the whole scene, drenching the poor teenager from neck to toe in his own life force. There were more people grieving for him, more than all the cases so far combined even the whole school mourned for the lost.

"By the looks of it, everything is just out of control now." Zexion stated freely, sitting down at his desk and running a hand through his hair. All the crimes had happened either before school or after where less people would be located at.

"What do you mean?" Demyx tilted his head, dropping his backpack on the floor with a loud 'thump' from all the text books that were inside. His sea green eyes stared at his best friend with a confused expression.

"The murders, there's no connection, not one person would have that deep amount of rage to kill Nick of all people, it doesn't make sense. I can understand the others but still it seems more of a random crime." Zexion placed his books inside the desk shuttle and then ran a hand over his hair again, deep in thought. "I mean everyone is in such a panic and it's been driving me nuts. I can just smell them sweating so profusely out of fear."

"I really hope that he gets caught soon, I'm kinda scared but…" Demyx trailed off, glancing over to look directly at Zexion with a small bright smile. "But if you're with me, everything will be okay. I'm sure of it."

"Same here." The genius student smiled cheerfully, the others around him gasped and fanned over the picture that was now burned into their minds. Zexion had many fan girls after him because of his handsome looks, his intelligent and his cold attitude that somehow draw people in. Many people liked him both girls _and_ boys, sometimes they were desperate to get the teenager's attention, at any cost. But the only person Zexion paid attention to was Demyx and even smiled freely at him, not even his own family has seen the angel like smile and if anyone else did, it was never directed at them.

"I'm so happy. Thanks, Zexy." Demyx returned it, closing his eyes looking like he was shining.

"It's Zexion!"

* * *

"So where are we going today?" Demyx asked on the streets, his backpack slung over the shoulder. His mullet hair bobbed at each step and when the street cars passed by in a fury, it moved in its direction. Zexion was next to him, a book still in hand but not open, he didn't want to do something embarrassing like last time when he had done that. "Should we go to your house?" 

School was over for today; even practice had been canceled from the murder crime. The policemen were still surrounding the school grounds searching out for the murder weapon or anything, evidence or what not that might help them. They had to check each person out, whether it helped or not, no one was found. Each person in the school was clean (to an extent), no one with blood on their hands or anything. The crime was almost impossible to solve with the killers leaving absolutely no trace behind.

Demyx and Zexion lived close to each other, a few streets away so they visited each other often when they were kids. The two were inseparable; when one was there the other wasn't far away.

Zexion gazed over, breaking out of concentration. "My house is fine." The slated haired teenager turned to the left on the sidewalk when they passed the house. His fingers were reaching for the keys somewhere in his pockets, jiggling through the pants until he managed to feel the cool surface brush against his fingers. Gripping onto that, he yanked it out hearing a little tingle and placed it into the lock. When he twisted it to the side, there was a loud click and a screech as the hinges cracked when the door swung wide open. The place was dark and Demyx couldn't make out anything that was inside even though he had been here so many times. Zexion was first to go in, reaching out to the side for the lights. Demyx came in next, closing the door behind, letting the darkness of the room grow. The lights turned on, vanishing the darkness back into the shadows that hid underneath tops and the couch.

"Zexion, you really need to decorate your house." Demyx eyed the place like he always did, taking notice of the blandness of the room. It didn't have anything much just the necessaries for living.

The smaller teen tossed his stuff to the floor, heading over to the kitchen to get something to drink. He opened the fridge, eyes scanning for a cold bottle of water. His hands grasped it, yanked it out and twisted the cap.

'Wait a minute.' Zexion froze, thinking back on the murders. Something wasn't right, it was very wrong on some point. Each one involved people, people that Zexion had seen all before the day they had been killed. Zexion shuttered, a shiver running out his spine as he thought deeper.

He had seen Saix once before, about something he couldn't remember all that well cause he had a habit of erasing memories he thought were unnecessary. But they started to come back to him; he had been in some kind of trouble from Vexen for deliberately insulting the scientist's project and had been called in to the get punished. Zexion doesn't remember what exactly happened but it was still there, a bit fuzzy and the voices fading in and out like an old TV show. The image of Saix, towering above the smaller teenager with the ferocity of a wild beast was yelling out something at him. Then there was Xemnas who had somehow sneaked into the teacher's grades and changed Zexion's 100 averages to an 80 which had pissed him off. Then there was Nick who had come into a store with some of his buddies and as he had walked home, Nick pushed him across the street and almost getting hit by a passing car. It all had to do with him, everything, the murders, all of them had something with him.

Zexion glanced around, staring at Demyx who was examining the living room for the umpteenth time. His glare weakened when the blonde turned to smile instantly noticing the stare. No, Demyx was out of the question, the guy hardly had the nerves to hurt a fly without asking for help. It came down to his _other_ friends, some were actually were more dangerous then they really seemed especially Axel, Marluxia and Larxene. Those three had records of causing trouble anywhere they went and though it didn't show up, they seemed the type to kill people or at least to the point of torturing if they got insulted. There was even a chance that one of his many admirers that sometimes stalked him around even went to the extremes to ensure his life was happy. Zexion felt sick all of a sudden and the water wasn't helping even though he hadn't taken a sip yet.

"Zexion, what's wrong?" Demyx asked watching the teenager stagger, using the side of the counter as leverage but he was slowly sliding to the floor. His body felt heavy and weak and the cold wooden counter side was cool. The water bottle in his hands slipped, spilling the liquid on the marble exterior, luckily there wasn't much in it. The musician sat down, picking up the bottle first so that no more would flow out and make matters worse then it already is. Demyx crawled over next to his friend's side, holding him up in his strong arms, worry clearly written on his face. "Zexion?"

"I'll be okay, just let me lie down for a while." Zexion sat up, leaning over on Demyx's chest; his breaths hitched and deep as if he had just ran a marathon.

"Okay."

Zexion felt two arms wrap around the waist and lift him up high above the ground. By instinct, he wrapped his own on the neck so that if he were to fall, though he doubted that would happen, he was bringing Demyx with him. "Can you put me on the couch?"

"Sure." Demyx smiled, tilting his head to the side. A couple of the loose bangs fell over, tickling Zexion on the cheek and even made him giggle lightly. The musician let out a smile holding the smaller frame teen with ease making sure that the ride was smooth. They headed to the couch, twisting them selves around so that they could get through the doorway with a bump. Slowly and carefully, Demyx released Zexion, trying to make the process as painless as possible while making him comfortable even though the couch wasn't. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I'll get you your water." The cheery musician strolled off into the kitchen, his arms swinging side to side like string cheese. He was humming a light tune to him self trying to make better of the situation. While Demyx was gone, Zexion closed his eyes, deep in thought, pondering over what had just happened.

'Well, wouldn't that make Demyx in trouble, too?' He thought, hearing the sound of the faucet being turned on and the pressured water from inside gush out. There were some people that didn't like Demyx just because he happened to be closer to the dreamy hot guy named Zexion then others and that made some hate between groups appear. Still something seemed off about that though. 'But if that's true, wouldn't he have been attacked first?'

Demyx footsteps heading back to the living room stopped his train of thoughts. He glanced over, eyeing the musician with a troubled stare but of course this is Demyx, he just didn't understand the meaning of it and shrugged it off.

"Oh Zexy-"

"Zexion."

"Tomorrow, I'm staying after school for music practice. Do you want to wait for me or are you just going straight home?" Demyx asked holding the bottle in his right hand.

Zexion sighed, a headache was really coming at him; perhaps he'll need to take medicine soon for it. "Yeah, I'll stay with you."

"Thanks!" The musician round the corner of the couch, putting the bottle of water into Zexion's outstretched hand. When the fingers clasped down on it, he let go, praying inside his heart that Zexion would have the strength to hold it up after that spill. It was quite difficult to clean up that watery mess which seemed to have grown twice the size. "Here you go."

The emo kid sat up still holding it carefully, bringing the top to his lips. He took a sip, the cool liquid running down his throat and made him relax a bit. The water was gone in a few minutes and a silent 'awe' escaped. "I feel a lot better, thanks."

Demyx returned the gesture with a smile. "What are friends for?"

The smaller teen lifted him self back to the pillows after handing the bottle back. "I think I'll get some rest, it might make me feel better."

"Would you like me to carry you to your room?" Demyx placed the bottle on the table with a sharp 'click'.

"No, that's fine, I'll just sleep here. You can leave whenever you feel like it."

"Alright then, good night."

* * *

Zexion sighed, right hand propped up underneath his head as he stared outside the window. He was trapped in the classroom all alone with most of the students already gone. It was far past the time when after school activities would have been over, Zexion glanced to the clock again with an irated glare. Demyx was late, _extremely_ late. It was getting close to dinner time and the sun was already three fourths set already. He sighed, standing up from the chair and flipped his hair. 

Zexion grumbled to himself reaching out for his book. Something wasn't right, Demyx was _too_ late. An impression about the murders made Zexion's skin crawl in fear. What if the killer had gotten to Demyx the moment he had left Zexion's guard? Worry started to fill the teenager's judgment. What happened if right now Demyx was dieing and all he was doing was sitting here waiting for someone who was crying out for help somewhere?

Footsteps from a distance broke his train of thoughts. Zexion calculated them; it was fast as if it was in a hurry. One person, two feet and he were getting closer, the sound getting heavier. The steps slowed down in front of the classroom with the door sliding open. A gust of wind blew in and there stood Demyx breathing deeply and out of breath. His clothes were in a mess, the jacket he usually wore neatly was half on, the other side sliding off the shoulders and his bangs were sticking to the forehead from the sweat.

"I'm so sorry Zex-"

"Zexion."

"-y." He heaved out, holding his chest and the shoulders shifting up and down at each breath. "Practice ended a long time ago but I wanted to play a bit more and before I knew it, I was late. Hope you didn't mind."

A look of relief washed over him, he had been worrying about nothing. He strolled closer, almost smiling to him self but he didn't allow him self that privilege. "Its alright, I don't mind, I'm just glad that you're okay, next time you should send a message that you're going to be late."

"Sorry, now give me one minute to get ready and also to catch my breath." Demyx had a hand behind his back as if he was hiding something but the kind smile didn't even falter when Zexion noticed it. The shorter teenager raised an eyebrow at it.

"What do you have behind your back?" Zexion eyed him carefully; the sun in the distance was almost gone behind the mountain tops.

"What ever do you mean?" The smile didn't budge, remaining there as if it was permanent.

Zexion silently grumbled to him self not believing the dirty blond haired teen. "What are you holding? And be honest Demyx."

A light friendly laughter escaped, the musician's shoulders were shaking in humor. "A present just for you, I was hoping that I'll give it to you later but you noticed it before that. Oh well now close your eyes and then I'll give it to you."

Zexion complied, squeezing his eyes shut placing complete trust in his friend. He felt Demyx shift forward as if testing him at first by waving the free hand in front of the face. He could only see the blackness of his vision with those white crazy arrays seen only when they're closed shut, danced in circles in repeated ends, changing every few moments. He felt the warm hand on his shoulder, the warmth seeping through the clothes and then the _unbearable_ _pain_ that pierced in the chest.

His eyes shot open, screaming out in agony as the pain spread out through his body. The pools traveled downward to his stomach where warm thick liquid was pouring out endlessly. A knife, a large one, the type that was used to butcher meat, was stabbed into the mid section. Zexion's hand went to it, his strength fading quickly like the wind stealing the warmth of a being with its cold gusts, and tried to pull it out. He coughed up blood, spilling it onto the once white marble floor. A moan of torture came and the blood continued going up his throat, forcing him to throw it up. Zexion's body shook wildly feeling weaker at each passing second. His eyes went to Demyx, disbelief clouding them.

"Why?" Zexion coughed up some more blood, the copper taste staining his tongue. "Why Demyx?"

The teenager was grinning, leaning forward with an amused expression. The innocent smile was gone, twisted into something else that Zexion had never seen before. "Why?" Demyx stared watching Zexion collapse backwards into the wall and tried to hold him self up. "Why you ask? On there's a reason, a very good one so logical that you missed it. You're so dense and beautiful, for so many years I've tried to get your attention but you ignore it, tossing it aside as if it was a complement from a friend, but I wanted more from you."

Zexion slid down, the pain numbing his movements. "What are you talking about?" He struggled to keep his voice straight but did calming him self down.

"Like I said you're so dense, Zexy. All the efforts to get your _bloody_ attention, everything to get you to notice me band only me, I wanted you to love me or at least show me that you knew about it but no." He started cracking, grinning at his once best friend's pitiful state. "You didn't care; you tossed them all aside like they were nothing and I grew impatient."

"You mean you grew obsessive." Zexion sneered still trying to yank the blade out; his vision was turning dark slowly.

"You can kinda say that, I killed everyone that dared to do anything to you. It was…how to say this, _fun_. No one would have guessed that poor innocent Demyx would turn out to be the serial killer that has been going around extracting revenge." He laughed again, arms wide open in each direction and shaking. Everything was turning out as planned, everything even to the point of his speeches, perfect, it was all perfect. He kneeled down and whispered, "Zexion."

"W-What?" Zexion's voice hoarse and drained struggled to keep up with the murder.

"You're so beautiful, so kind to only me from the very beginning it was no wonder that I feel in love with you. Now you look better all covered in blood like a ruby glittering in the moon light, so magnificent." Demyx licked the chin where some of the left over blood dripped. His tongue ran over the flesh, picking up the copper liquid as if he was cleaning it.

Zexion froze, the warm tongue going over his now cold skin. It felt good and he moaned to it without even realizing his position. The lips moved up, capturing his own and he couldn't resist, letting Demyx in, kissing back so passionately. His hands worked on the knife with new found strength, ripping it out. The pain made him flinch and he moaned out in pleasure and pain at the same time. Zexion could feel the tongue running over his inner cave and it felt like bliss. As the knife came out, blood poured from the fatal wound like mad, drenching his legs with it too. He twisted the handle so that the point would be at Demyx's chest and lunged forward using some of the strength left behind.

Demyx pulled back, his voice screeching out from the stinging. His hands went to the blade, fear overcoming his grinning face. He chocked on his words, blood dripping out the side of the mouth. Zexion had stabbed him into the heart directly, but by some inhuman power, Demyx could still move and talk perfectly fine. "He, he." He giggled lifting up an arm to hit the wall, a few inches away from Zexion's face. "I guess we'll be dieing together, how ironic. Oh well, everything goes out as planned."

The shorter one's eyes widened. "What?"

"I was hoping that you would kill me out of pain, instinct, out of rage and fear." Demyx smiled as if he was still innocent even they his entire chest was covered in blood. "Now we can go to hell together. It'll be fun. Now no one will ever get you, you'll belong only to me, isn't that great."

"Demyx…"

"Now, I won't be alone. I'm so happy." The musician leaned forward, resting his head on the shoulder. His eyes were drooping; death was over taking his once living soul. "You're so cold, Zexy."

"I'm dieing you, dumbass." Zexion retorted wrapping his arms around Demyx, the warmth was still there and it felt good to his cold body. Even though Demyx had done something so _stupid_, Zexion still couldn't help but be drawn to that, he was still someone that was close to his heart. "You should have told me before you had to resorted to doing something like this. I would have listened."

Demyx sighed, his limbs going limp; he was close to his limit. "You wouldn't have listened, I know you too well, you would have thought of it" His voice was getting softer; death was so close now that it stood over them like a vulture. "…as a joke…"

The voice no longer faded any more, Demyx was dead with eyes closed shut never to see the light of the sun ever again. He felt heavy against Zexion but he was already having hard time moving, even he could see _it _standing in front of him. Zexion pushed forward and made a kiss on the forehead, a smile now reappearing back on. "I'm" The same thing was happening to him now, he was almost gone. "…an idiot…for not noticing it…earlier."

And then his vision went black.

* * *

Yeah, finished. Woopy1 be happy, be proud and ...all that crap. Sorry nothing to say, lost my train of thought. 


End file.
